


One Good Turn Deserves Another

by JanaTearce



Series: Neutron Star Collision [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Deal With a Pirate, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Military Observation, Questionable Decision, Sky Pirate Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayanami is forced to think about a deal proposed by an annoying pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn Deserves Another

**Ayanami's POV**

Something is pressing against his face when he wakes up. It's uncomfortable, but he isn't awake enough yet to actually care. Something else is weighing down his shoulders when a faint voice tells him there shouldn't be.

It's enough to stir a small surge of panic and make him lift his head. He's awake, but not really, just enough to realise that he's not in any kind of danger and that apparently someone just found the kindness to cover him with a blanket. His gaze is sleepy and Ayanami needs a moment to realise what he actually sees. He cocks his head half in question why it's _him_ of all people and half pondering if _he_ poses a threat.

Not under the current circumstances, he decides, when his gaze drops onto the table and he realises that he slept face first on pen and paper.

There is an imprint of the clip holding a small stack of papers together on his face, next to part of the pen and he tries to rub it away, hoping there is no smudge of ink on his face.

With a sigh he stretches himself as good as possible without getting up, massaging a couple sour spots on his shoulders and neck until they hurt less.

It's only then that he remembers what woke him in the first place and he grabs over his shoulder. His fist clutches a hand full of heavy, black leather and it's then he realises that it's not a blanket but a coat.

_His_ coat.

For one, Ayanami finds that collar of fur quite unmistakable, and then of course because _he_ doesn't wear it. With a small sigh he slumps back into his chair, kneading the bridge of his nose.

He knows why _he_ is here, although part of him hoped _he_ would forget. Which now seems pretty silly to him. Still Ayanami would prefer not to deal with the pirates any more than he already has to. After all this is enough trouble as it is and he really doesn't need anyone making it any harder for him.

It's hard to believe that _this one_ of all should have good intentions in mind.

Settling his head onto a hand Ayanami stares at _him_ across the table and has to admit to being just very, _very_ slightly impressed by how that tall man managed to curl himself up in that chair. It must be uncomfortable by now, he's sure, but he also thinks it serves _him_ right.

It's not like he asked him to stay. Or prevented him from going.

But it says something that _he_ didn't abuse the fact that Ayanami was asleep. Even more, covered him with _his_ coat.

But now that _he's_ here it's quite hard to ignore the question _he_ had left him with. And Ayanami, however much he hates it, has to admit that he can see the benefit in it. It would help having an ally with the pirate council having it for him. Then again, when have the pirates ever been happy about the military prying into their work.

_Never._

So, why on earth... To him it sounds ridiculous, because _he_ doesn't seem to have any problems staying out of trouble as far as he can say. Yet he has to admit that there is something strange about how the other pirates treat _him_ , something Ayanami can't quite pinpoint. 

_They can't stand me either, so why not work together for our own benefit, hm?”_ Ayanami still can't shake of the feeling that there is something entirely wrong with _his_ words.

Why the hell is even thinking about it now. It's not like he's going to agree. There are more important things to do, like all this work Hyuuga always leaves him with.

Ayanami is about to start working again when he remembers the coat on his shoulders and in a rush of frustration jumps up to slam it back into its owners face. Or maybe suffocate _him_ with it, he has to admit he doesn't really care. But it angers him that _he_ managed to sneak into his head first thing waking up.

He is about to drop is quite unceremoniously on _him_ when he pauses.

It's strange. When he stands before _him_ this man looks quite intimidating, not that _he_ is to Ayanami, but still it's obvious. That and how _he_ looks significantly older than _he_ seems now; that must be because _he_ is so tall.

Now that _he_ sleeps and _his_ face is relaxed _he_ looks quite the opposite. _His_ expression is peaceful and _he_ seems definitely younger than before. Ayanami can't really help but wonder how old _he_ is, though he tries to dismiss that thought quickly once he becomes aware of it.

There are dark circles around _his_ eyes.

Too little sleep. He can tell because he has the same, but on him he never noticed them until now and it doesn't really matter anyway.

Sighing quietly Ayanami carefully and quite neatly drapes the heavy coat over _him_.

It's not like he cares. He really doesn't, but maybe he should take the offer just for his own benefit. After all there is an end to this job in sight and with all the work Hyuuga bestows on him it might be quite helpful to have someone to take the load of him concerning the pirates.

Ayanami already knows he will regret it from day one, but what the hell. He is allowed to make questionable decisions every once in a while.


End file.
